


How Bunnies Mate

by yoonminkookfangirl



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park chamwink the abusive brotp hehe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, can it even be considered sass cuz im never sassy irl, cuz y not, emphasis on dorm jihoon, not really comedy cuz i have a shtty sense of humor, sass flying everywhere, winkdeep drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminkookfangirl/pseuds/yoonminkookfangirl
Summary: Somehow a violent collision with a stranger at too-early-to-be-considered-morning o'clock ends with mutual blushing during a date arrangement.or a winkdeep drabble with more roasting than romance





	How Bunnies Mate

It was finally that day. 

Bae Jinyoung stood before the gates of the prestigious school he had spent years dreaming of attending, endless dedication to his MNET scores and extracurriculars, sleepless nights perfecting his application, and now he finally stood before his dream university to declare, 

“I really hope the toilets have a butt-warming seats.”

It was barely dawn of the first day of school. From his view, the school seemed more luminous than the cyan background of the sky, but all Jinyoung could think about was _why_ did he have such a sleepless night that forced him to might as well arrive two hours early to stand here, shivering in his t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and prized plaid bucket hat. It was his lucky outfit, and he even couldn’t wear a jacket over his t-shirt out of fear that it would muffle the aura of luck that encasing his body. Oh yeah, don’t forget that his t-shirt had Kyulkyung’s face emblazoned on. It was his lucky outfit.

(Needless to say, he never thought about pre-enchanting a jacket with his luck.)

Jinyoung was stubborn to not retrieve warmer clothes from his car that he might’ve died from hypothermia if someone hadn’t suddenly slammed into his shoulder from behind. He whipped his head around, stunned by the impact but ready to thank the stranger for warming him up through the friction of an inelastic collision when the stranger snapped, “Woojin, how dare you sabotage the vitality of sleep to compile a new photo album of my ass in those Shugo Chara boxers the _one day_ I spill tabasco on my only pair of sleep shorts! Do you know how painful it was to wake up two hours earlier for school to drive your ungrateful ass to turn in the last of _your_ registration forms, not mine, when you didn’t even set your own alarm? I swear, if we weren’t cursed to live in the same apartment then you wouldn’t be properly enrolled in university in this semester and then I can just cackle as you face the wrath of your parents-”

“Um, excuse me, I’m not Woojin?” Jinyoung began cautiously, once his own vocal chords began to reverberate in his throat against the intense vibrations of the stranger’s steaming rant.

“Oh, um…” The stranger had been turned away from him and tugging his hair, but he now turned to face Jinyoung and lowered his hands to cover the embarrassed flush of his cheeks.

Shit. Maybe he was hallucinatory from his lack of sleep, but Jinyoung found that action to be way too adorable, and 5:45 was certainly not a good time to question your sexuality. 

“I’m so sorry to disturb you this early in the morning. My name is Park Jihoon. I’m assuming you’re enrolled in this university too?”

“No shit. I drag my zombie self out of my heavenly bed at ass o’clock in the morning to freeze before a insignificant building that marks the spot where I anticipate to be nearly trampled by a fiery midget who mistakes me as someone who would be actually interested in pornographic photography of his oh-not-so-fine ass.” Wait. Jinyoung didn’t intend to mumble that outloud. And the stranger’s - Jihoon’s - ass was attractively accented by faded blue skinny jeans and teasingly peeked out from the bottom hem of an oversized pink hoodie. How did his eyes even land on the stranger’s rear end before the stranger turned around and revealed his even more attractive face?

5:46 is also not a good time to question your sexuality.

Jihoon only picked up half of what Jinyoung mumbled - probably the half not mentioning dat ass - and calmly replied, “As we both seem to have pressing grievances against each other, I say we solve this in the most honorable, traditional way that men solve problems.”

And then he flexed a bicep muscle. Oh gawd. Despite his oversized hoodie, the outline of Jihoon’s bicep was clearly visible through the baggy sleeve. Jinyoung closed his eyes, and started, “I’m too young to d-”

He was poked in the face by a paper. He opened his eyes and said, “Oh, it’s a stamp card for Hun Bubbletea. So it’s mine to keep?”

“No, you pea-faced pabo. You’re going to buy bubble tea to get the last stamp and then treat me to your free cup.”

Although there were far more gruesome ways for two males to resolve their differences, there was still a minor complaint Jinyoung wanted to acknowledge. “I don’t drink-” Then suddenly Jihoon closed the three feet between them and collapsed Jinyoung’s legs from under him, and he was now dragging Jinyoung across the parking lot.

“C’mon. I have to get my roommate who’s slumbering away in blissful ignorance. No time for girl’s chatter.”

The drive in Jihoon’s sedan was a blur because Jinyoung still did not have feeling in his legs. To avoid further enraging Jihoon, Jinyoung refrains from asking his pressing question of how he could intend to drive someone to school without checking that his passenger stepped in his car. When Jihoon told him to get out of the car, Jinyoung had to be lifted by his collar to the apartment complex elevator, his feet continuing to be dragged across the floor since he was taller than Jihoon. Jihoon seemingly kicked down his own door, dropped Jinyoung onto the couch, and leapt into the room Jinyoung assumed was his roommate’s. Once screams were no longer elicited from the room (screams of anger in Jihoon’s case, screams of self-preservation in Woojin’s case), Jihoon emerged from the room dragging Woojin as his new rag doll. This was one of the rare circumstances that Jinyoung was undeniably relieved to have a replacement for himself. 

“Ok Woojin, you better consume your breakfast at a speed faster than your usual vacuuming because I want to make sure you suffer for all the hastening you made me endure in attempt to get you to school early when you weren’t didn’t even make it to the car with me. Hopefully you will choke on your alphabet cereal, that would be a lovely bonus.”

Woojin falls out of Jihoon’s grip to lay limp across a dining table chair. As Woojin staggers upright, he still has the audacity to ask, “Can I still take the time to ensure that my bowl is filled with only one of each letter of the alphabet?”

Jinyoung admires brave souls who aren’t vaporized by Jihoon’s killer glares.

Woojin devours his breakfast, throws on mismatched socks to complete his legitimate pajamas-to-school look, and the trio rush out the apartment complex to Jihoon’s car. Jihoon gives Jinyoung the priority of shotgun and shoves Woojin into the back, which is more legal than his threats of suffocating Woojin in the trunk, and triumphantly sticks his key into his ignition. 

The engine doesn’t respond.

After a few more futile attempts, Jihoon grimly concludes, “Woojin, we’re taking your car.”

Woojin climbs into his own driver’s seat, and Jihoon and Jinyoung are awkwardly compressed together in the back seats. Jinyoung isn’t sure if he’s holding his breath because the last few hasty minutes have been reminiscent of a swimming race or because of his proximity to an attractive stranger-with-a-name that has no evidence invalidating his potential plot with his roommate to kidnap Jinyoung and sell him into fast-food slavery.

He wishes he hadn’t been blindly dragged into this situation.

Woojin curses. “I’m out of gas.”

Well, he’s been granted his escape route free of charge. 

“It looks like we’ll be traveling by foot to school then. Or more like, Mr. Snaggletooth will have to hustle while Jinyoung and I can leisurely stroll.” Jihoon shoots a devious smirk at Woojin. 

“Oh, your name’s Jinyoung? Nice to know,” Woojin comments as he shoves his scattered forms into one large manila envelope. 

Jinyoung blinks. “You were about to willingly chauffeur a stranger from home to school without even knowing my name?”

Woojin shrugs. “I’m used to carrying favors for nameless faces Jihoon brings home. _Hoe_ -m for one night stands.”

“Ok, that’s it.” Jihoon bursts out the car door just as Woojin sprints out of the apartment parking lot with the agility of a professional racer. As if to confirm Jinyoung’s metaphor, Woojin remains unfazed as he hurdles over construction cones in his dash from a cruel death at the hands of his roommate. 

Jihoon snorts. “I hope his dramatic flaunts of athleticism make him vomit his alphabet cereal by the time he gets to the office.” Jihoon doesn’t soften his gaze before turning to Jinyoung. “You _better_ not believe what that mythomaniac said about one night stands.”

As he has already witnessed enough of Jihoon’s unfluffy side, Jinyoung furiously bobs his head in compliance.

“Well then, let’s get trekking.”Jihoon slips his oversized pink hood on, giving his soft cheeks a striking resemblance to a Jigglypuff. As he can’t have exercised that much and felt this extinguished in a state of partial conscious, Jinyoung concludes that he is very conscious and still finding the shorter’s appearance adorable. He trails slightly behind Jihoon’s side so that he can inconspicuously stare at Jihoon’s side profile out of the corner of his eye. He admires the slight bouncing of Jihoon’s brown fringe with his steps, the naturally long eyelashes, the full cherry lips,

“Hey, is Jinyoung there? I was asking if you wanted to take your bucket hat off because the walk to school is mostly shaded, and it’s going to warm up as the sun is rising.” 

“I can’t. It’s my lucky outfit,” Jinyoung deadpans.

“No offense, but you look headless because that bucket hat halves your already minuscule face. Combined with that Kyulkyung tee, although it is an admirable expression of your undying fanboy loyalty, you look like a fanatic assassin in training, or maybe just a scarecrow to shoo off any admirers your face captivates.”

“In less profane terms,” Jinyoung is finally able to maintain eye contact with Jihoon as he astonishedly declares, “You think I’m attractive?”

Many conflicting emotions flicker across Jihoon’s face, evident despite how much of his face is concealed by his hood, before Jihoon muses, “It’s always shocking that the seemingly quietest people launch some of the most roasting comebacks ever.” 

Taking his avoidance of the question as an opportunity, Jinyoung cheekily grins. “So are we still good for that date at Hun Bubbletea?”

“What? Jinyoung, I don’t know your last name yet as I could’ve conveniently spat it out before that, but that was supposed to be a nole arrangement to resolve our conflicts. You think it’s that easy to strike dates with this hotshot?”

“See you after your last class then!” Jinyoung sprints off in his best mimic of Woojin’s running style before Jihoon can formulate a way to cancel their date. 

+++

In contrast to his Energetic re-arrival to school, Jinyoung leaves campus with the metabolism of a slug. He is thoroughly drained from listening to professors blab about their syllabi, and a brisk stroll to Hun Bubbletea becomes a laborious trudge. He drags open the door to the tea house, falls into the closest chair (which thankfully belongs to an empty table, otherwise he would’ve had to deal with the repercussions of rudely intruding on others’ intimate moments), and lays his head down to snooze for a good chunk of an hour.

His dreams are of darkness and turbulence equivalent to someone aggressively shaking his shoulders. “Bae Jinyoung, wake up before all the ice in your milk tea melts!” 

Jinyoung slowly cracks open an eye, and his image of darkness is assaulted by all the pink fabric in his line of sight. “Jihoon, you literally and figuratively bring the color to my life.”

Jihoon groans and thrusts a cup of milk tea dangerously close to his face that still lays on the table. “I hope you’re not this cheesy once you’re fully conscious. Now drink some caffeine.” 

Jinyoung blinks and completely raises his head. “You paid for the milk tea? And how did you know my last name?”

Jihoon flashes a wallet that looks suspiciously akin to Jinyoung’s wallet between his two fingers. “It’s all on you.” 

Jihoon yelps and slides his chair backwards as Jinyoung lunges to snatch his wallet back. 

“So you basically mugged me? For all I know, you could have copied all my credit card numbers and be hacking into bank account right now!”

Jihoon surrenders both hands in the air. “I have to say, that was a pretty rapid escalation from that pick-up line you spewed out a minute ago. How can you be flirting with someone you convincingly consider a thug? I had multiple chances to kidnap you this morning and you’re still in one piece and not AWOL.”

Jinyoung sighs. “Ok, I’ll have some faith in you, especially since you look like you’re still in grade school and I’d like to have enough faith in humanity to continue believing in the social construct of childhood innocence.” 

“What’s with the unexpected slander? I was about to treat you to milk tea next time.”

Jinyoung cheekily grins again. “And will next time be considered a formal date, Mr. You-think-it’s-that- easy-to-strike-dates-with-this-hotshot?” 

Jihoon mirrors his grin and reddening cheeks. “I’d like that. Your sass is definitely my type.” 

So maybe Jinyoung’s first day of school turned out to be quite pleasant due to very unprecedented reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Guanlin: I don’t really know man  
> This was lying around in my Google Drive from 6 months ago under a different ship with the prospects of being multi-chaptered, but i dont remember how i was going to extend it beyond the 1st 1000 words, so i just tweaked it into a winkdeep ft. abused chamsae drabble cuz they seemed to somewat match the personalities of the original characters  
> Also yeah the title sounds pretty mature cuz the original pairing is more mature than winkdeep lol  
> This was not an attempt at comedy ok i have a shtty sense of humor


End file.
